Tattooing is performed by means of a sharp, small diameter needle or cluster of needles. The needle(s) are dipped in or otherwise supplied with tattoo pigment and then vibrated into or repeatedly inserted into the skin to be tattooed. The needle is carried in a tubular holder which includes means for vibrating the needle or repeatedly extending and retracting the needle. At the present time, the needle holders are of such construction that it is difficult to insert the needle and damage to the pointed end of the needle can occur. Such damage prevents proper operation of the tattooing procedure, and causes pain and or bleeding due to the dull points. The damage to the skin tissues by the dull needles causes inflammation and irritation, resulting in increased migratation of phagocytic white blood cells and other cells to the site of the tattoo. The phagocytic and other cells engulf the particles of tattoo pigment and carry the pigment away in the lymph and blood systems. The results of this inflammatory reaction is fading of the tattoo. Fading of tattoos is very undesirable, particularly in the case of animal tattoos which are used for identification procedures. Also, in human medical tattooing, the tattoo is sometimes used to mask scarred tissue or delineate sites in which cancerous tissue has been removed. Fading of tattoos is undesireable in these instances.
The present invention provides a holder for a tattoo needle in which the needle can be inserted easily and with substantially no opportunity for damaging the pointed end of the needle.